Toga Toga Toga? That isn't funny I've worn them!
by Rachaboo
Summary: Savitar, it seems, has an odd attraction to a college student in Julian Alexander's class. Can she survive such a guarded and dangerous man? Can he survive a tender and caring being?
1. Professor Julian Alexander

**I do not own this series, rights go to Sherlyn Kenyon!(:**

**Heather**

"Miss Heather, whenever you'd like to join us…yes that would be great."

She turned my attention to Professor Julian, "Sorry sir, good song…"

His jaw set and he nodded curtly, then kept describing whatever it was he was describing. His descriptions were a work of the Gods; She know this for a fact. Okay, maybe she didn't know it, but he said it with enthusiasm, or sadness, or fear– rarely fear– that it was as if he lived it…yeah right.

She smiled to herself, and suddenly caught the eye of a man walking into the room he was tall and handsome. Blindingly so, just like Julian was.

He walked right over to Julian from the door and started to whisper in his ear, then looked out at the faces of students. His eyes landed on her and scanned her, she blushed; he smiled and tossed a wink in her direction before Julian was murmuring to himself.

Actually, as the bell rang and Heather slowly started down the lecture hall stairs toward the doors she noticed just how tall this man was. He was about 6'7'' and had long hair after finishing his discussion with Julian he slip up behind her.

"Why hello princess," he whispered.

She just kept walking, "Hey," nonchalant, he'll want more.

Again a hand on her hip, "You're quite beautiful in baby blue, it matches your lovely eyes."

She stopped; boys never saw Heather's eyes. They usually saw her boobs, which were large and perky, or her ass, which was round and wide.

Glancing over her shoulder the man smiled, "Howdy miss," he whispered quietly, for he was so close to her.

Students flooded around them, walking to dorm rooms or campuses, maybe running for practice or lunch. Teachers suddenly bulged out of their rooms it must be lunch then.

Professor Julian Alexander was watching, unimpressed. Heather smiled at the stranger, "Hi, I'm Heather."

"Savitar, lovely to meet such a pretty thing next to Julian of course." His eyes strayed sideways. Heather was impressed; Professor Julian hadn't made a sound.

Julian moseyed over like it was his intention to mingle with Heather all the while. "Savitar, been a while. I believe the last I saw of you Wren was in trouble with a tigress and a double homicide."

Savitar nodded and Heather cocked her head to the side, straight blonde hair falling off her shoulder. This was another feature Heather loved about herself her hair. She had not thick, but not thin hair; the top layer was honey blonde, but the under layer was dyed a vibrant purple.

Unlike her baby blue top, her eyes were green. They barely got any recognition from anybody; Savitar was gaining major brownie points.

"Yes I believe that was it, I ended up going to their wedding and giving them a present." Savitar murmured as if this were all centuries ago and he was straining to remember.

"A present, from you…were you paid?" Julian asked.

Heather smiled, she'd never seen a professor joke around so at ease.

Savitar nodded, "Something like that my dear Julian, none the less they are now mated."

"I thought that was of their own accord!" Julian gasped.

Heather kept quiet, Savitar's index finger in the loop of her denim skirt, she felt like he was the seat belt to her car.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Savitar but it seems you and Professor Alexander have business of were-persons to discuss so I'll leave you be."

Heather turned out of Savitar's grip and started to strut away, leaving them both with their jaws hanging open. Wren, a busboy at Sanctuary a bar that Heather attended on her evenings off of studying was married to her cousin.

Maggie was a sweetheart, but one night when Heather was over Maggie was slightly drunk and explained her husband's, and her, state of animal half breed.

She'd threatened Heather that if Wren ever learned of her slip of the tongue that Heather would no longer be in possession of all her body parts. Well rather, they would be Heather's just…strewn across vast planes of the earth never to be put together again.

Heather stumbled as both of her belt loops on both sides suddenly pulled her to a stop, "Oof," she mumbled.

Looking up she saw Julian to her right and Savitar to her left, "Can I help you? I really need to get to Chemistry."

Before she could blink she was over Savitar's shoulder and being carried back to Julian's room, "Isn't this child molestation?!" she cried.

"Not if you're over eighteen, Heather." Savitar murmured quietly and innocently.

Julian shut the door behind him and Savitar set Heather down in a chair, "You missy, have explaining to do."

"Well why do I have to explain anything? You two are the ones breaking the law and talking about were-persons in a public school building."

Julian smirked, "She's a good catch Sav, way to go."

Savitar smiled impatiently, "Heather, please tell me how you know about tigrads."

Heather looked at her lap, "Maggie is my cousin, one night we went to a bar and she was really, really, really drunk. I drove her home and laid her on the couch and she started purring, I asked her what was wrong. She said that nothing was wrong it was a tigress's nature to purr like a big kitten. I asked her what the hell what was supposed to mean and she spilled her whole story about Wren and his father and her being able to change." She gasped for air and then filled her lungs again to continue but Julian held a hand up in a yielding signal.

"That's quite enough Heather, thank you. Have you personally talked to Wren about this?" Julian asked carefully.

Heather shook her head, "Well, no, but sometimes when Maggie is over and she's really tired she turns into a big white tiger and sleeps on my bed, the bitch. I just use her as a pillow until she decides she was to play, then it's like hell has frozen over."

"How often does Maggie stay over Heather?" Savitar asked.

"Once a month, the first Friday to be exact; it's a tradition ever since we were children." Heather had a far away look in her eyes, "It's never been broken, and Wren doesn't mind the boys night out I suppose."

Savitar smiled, "You're funny kid."

"I'm not a kid." Heather snapped.

His smile widened and his hands wrested on either arm rest. He bent down so that he was inches from her face, "Heather do you want me to show you just how the big kids play?"

Heather could feel herself turning bright red, "Pr-professor Julian?" she stammered.

Savitar threw back her head and laughed at the ceiling, "Oh little girl, there is so much I'd like to teach you."

As his eyes grazed down her body she felt like faint, but stayed upright as his eyes met hers once more, "Beautiful…"

Julian cleared his throat, "I have no intention of watching porn in my classroom Sav," he said loudly.

"Just at home then?" Heather mocked.

Julian's jaw set again, he was angry. Heather shrunk back into the chair as Savitar again, laughed.

* * *

**Okay so, this is a little taste of the fun side of Savitar. YAY(: I don't know either, I wanted a Dark-Hunter story SO badly and it just happened that I'm in love with Sav because he's just fun to be in control of. Okay here you have chapter one!  
**


	2. Automobile Makeout

**I do not own this series! It belongs to Sherilyn Kenyon! (I really need spelling lessons.)**

**Chapter 2**

As Heather was running back to her car, avoiding the rain she ran into a solid body. "God watch out! What the hell is your–"

"Excuse me…"

She knew that voice; she'd just heard it, looking up she saw the amusement in Savitar's eyes. "Oh, it's you again." She said as if she weren't giddy inside.

He quirked a brow, Savitar knew she was excited…he could read her mind. Why was she trying to act so cool?

"You uh, mind letting me into my car…it's right there. Behind you? The thing with four wheels, covered in metal…six big pieces of glass?" Heather said sarcastically.

Savitar leaned back against her car, watching her with bemused smile.

"Alright big boy I'll just move you," she said reaching around him to unlock the door. Savitar grew rigid as she reached, her breasts pushing up against him.

Once the door was unlocked Heather stood in front of the man, he looked into her eyes and murmured something in French.

She stood there, gazing up at him, dazed by his beauty. Then before she knew it his lips were on hers, hungry but gentle…

Heather leaned against his toned, lean body kissing him back. Her arms were dropped and hanging useless at her sides and Savitar twisted a hand into her soaking hair.

Savitar playfully nipped her bottom lip and she smiled at how gentle he was being with her now that they were alone, in the middle of an empty parking lot. She pulled away from hit a little bit breathless and stood on her flat feet instead of her tip toes on which she had been standing.

Savitar dipped back down to kiss her again but she moved her head and he was at her neck, licking and kissing ever so gently. Heather shivered all over and tilted her head for better access.

Savitar, pushing the hair away from her neck rained her with kisses then slowly licked his way from her neck to along her jaw line, then back to her soft parted lips.

Heather blushed as she heard her own moan escaping her mouth, Savitar chuckled and pulled her closer against him.

Heather leaned her head back slightly, their spit trailing partially from Savitar's bottom lip, "Don't you ever," huff, huff, "need to breath?" she asked.

Savitar chuckled and nuzzled her neck silently, "No,"

Heather caught her breath as realization slammed down on her, "Wait," she started to push him away but there was a car behind him. He looked at her, baffled.

"I don't even know your full name! Why am I sitting here kissing you in the rain?"

Savitar shrugged and continued to nuzzle her neck, he nibbled quietly and her thoughts blurred, "Th-that's cheating. I can't th-th-think when you d-do that."

"Exactly," he murmured between soft kisses. He trailed down her shoulder then back up he paused a centimeter away from her mouth.

"The next play is yours, cupcake." He waited patiently.

Heather rolled her eyes, _Oh what the hell? _She was kissing him again, his long arms traveled down her body so fast she barely felt them. What she did feel was her legs being picked up and her being placed onto the hood of her car.

She opened her eyes for a moment, but Savitar's were closed as he kissed her a little more hungrily now. Leaning back on her hands she was pulled forward by Savitar's hands. His big hands ran down the side of her bare legs after where her skirt ended and slid down to her ankles, he locked them behind his back.

Her eyes closed and she felt a bulge threatening to break through past her skirt. She blushed bright red; again, Heather had only ever kissed before!

Savitar started doing devilish things with his tongue that made her groan and sit up straighter. She sighed contently, and Savitar chuckled quietly.

"Sav?" she asked, testing the shorter name. She loved it.  
"Mmm?" he asked trying to kiss around the talking.

"Well, mmm, I just want to know mmm, that I won't be, ooh, just a mmm, one night stand with nmm, you." She said around kisses and nips.

He pulled back for a moment studying her face. Her lips were a bit swollen from kissing, and her cheeks flushed no doubt from his captain standing at full attention. Smiling, he felt a twinge for this…human. "You aren't just a one night stand cupcake."

"Cupcake, I like it..." she smiled.

He leaned in again, but not all the way, giving her option. "Kiss me, Sav."

"Sav," he murmured before kissing her the same way he had before, atop her car, in the middle of the school parking lot, in the rain.

* * *

**Here is obviously what you would think as an empty promise from Savitar, I mean he sleeps with hundreds of women. Poor Heather, still a virgin in college and barely getting by on making out with a professional. This won't be her only problem if she stays around Sav!**


	3. Fury and Fang's fury

**Not my series! All rights to you know who (that sounded like it was Voldemort..I assure you it isn't)!**

**Chapter 3**

"What are you thinking?" Heather scolded herself on the ride back to her apartment. "Since when do you just whore around kissing random hot strangers...?"

As she stepped out of her car, a loud bang grabbed her attention. It was back by the dumpster; she reached into her backpack for her emergency gun and walked around the back slowly.

There were two huge men punching and grabbing each other, they were laughing. "Hey, HEY!" Heather screamed.

The men paused to look at her; she had her gun raised, "W-who are you? Why are you back here fighting?" she stammered.

"Well, kid, I'm Fang, and this is Fury. We're brothers, and we needed sparring space."

"Fight in your own parking lot!" Heather screamed.

"Back at Sanctuary? No way, that's not allowed."

"It's not allowed here either…"

"Are you going to stop us?" Fury smiled at her.

Heather cocked her gun, "Please just leave."

"Are we being a disturbance?" Fang asked.

"Well, I don't know. Probably to Mrs. Jenson, she lives right there…" she nodded sideways to the window that Fang had Fury pushed up against.

Heather slowly started backing up as Fang and Fury's smiled faded, she backed up into someone and screamed. She whirled and shot, "Hey, let's be careful."

The gun was stripped from her hands, she was turned around so fast it hurt, and large arms were hugging her middle, "It's okay cupcake…"

_Cupcake? Oh shit, it's Sav_, Heather thought.

She tilted her head up; he was much taller than her so she didn't worry about hitting his chin or something ridiculously embarrassing like that. "What are you doing here Sav?" she asked.

"Visiting my good friends, right wolves?"

Fang and Fury nodded, quiet now. "They're were-people? Oh god, I'm so sorry for being rude to you…it's just sometimes these big black guys hold bum fights out here at night and I'm always sent to break them up you know?"

Fang's mouth dropped open as Heather continued rambling about bums fighting. "W-what did you call us?"

"Were-people…are you not?" she asked, again she looked up at Sav.

He smiled down at her and leaned to kiss her forehead lightly. Sighing, Heather looked back at the boys, "He's stalking me." She said.

Sav laughed silently, the rise and fall of his chest shook her in his arms; "How do you know about were-persons?" Fury growled.

"Wren," Savitar answered before she could.

Fang shrugged, Fury's face grew red, "Does he tell every human girl he meets? Honestly! That tiger is off his lid!"

Heather giggled and Fury suddenly grew silent, "Do I amuse you, human?"

"Yes, he's a tigard, not a tiger. Also, I learned that information from my dear cousin, his wife. So I think you need a back rub or maybe a nap…Tums perhaps?"

A vein in Fury's forehead started to throb, and Fang flipped the tables so that he was holding Fury to the wall, "Calm down," he said quietly.

Savitar threw his head back and laughed, Heather tilted her head to look at him.

Heather's head swam and she was dizzy, she leaned back for support and then opened her eyes. It was darker, and the four of them were no longer in the alley but in a club. "Sanctuary?" she asked.

Fang nodded, dragging his brother over to Aimee, "Hey, uh, he got a little angry."

"Yes, I can see that…" she said shooting him an adoring look before running to get some cold water and maybe some stirrups.

Heather turned around in Savitar's arms; she rested her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Thank you for angering Fury, that's always entertaining."

Heather shrugged and then leaned up on her tippy-toes for a kiss, still not tall enough. Savitar smiled and complied by leaning down and lightly placing his lips to hers.

* * *

**So, bringing more colourful characters into the story! Yay! They won't be here long though, maybe we'll bring a mischeifous barbecue lover in soon(: I think you might enjoy that...if anyone is reading this that is..**


	4. The Simi Loves To Barbecue!

**I do not own! This series is not mine, nor are any of the characters(aside from Heather)!**

**Chapter 4**

Someone cleared their throat behind the two, Heather turned around and saw a broad chest, that belonged to a gorgeous man. "Are all the people in this bar friggin gorgeous or have I been drinking?"

Savitar placed a hand over her mouth; she nipped it playfully while he looked at the man, "Ash,"

"Savitar," Ash said in his deep voice.

A girl peeked around from behind him, "Sav has new toy?" asked the girl.

"Girlfriend, Simi darling, uncle Sav has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Can the Simi barbecue with her daddy?" the girl asked looking up at the tall man, his face was hard.

"What is your name sweetheart?" Heather asked the girl.

"Simi, and hearts are usually tangy, but that could be the barbecue. The Simi loves to barbecue, all the Simi wants is ONE barbecue with–"

"The heffer goddess, we know." Sav finished.

Simi smirked at him and grabbed Heather's hand, "What is your name?" she sniffed her hand and then added, "Mortal,"

"My name is Heather."

"The Simi enjoys your hair, it reminds her of a rainbow."

"Why, thank you Simi."

Sav patted Heather's butt as a 'go ahead' signal, Simi guided her onto the dance floor and they started to dance and grind with the other mass of bodies around them.

"To what do I owe this pleasantry, Acheron?"

"You've pissed off the Fates, Savitar."

"The Fates are easily pissed off, and to what does the anger effect? Nothing, they cannot do anything to me or my future, I know all darling boy."

"Did you know I'd be coming? No, absolutely not. All is a pretty big word Sav," he paused a moment so scan the crowd, he spotted Simi dancing very close to the blonde girl, "is she even smart? Can she keep a secret?"

"Well you tell me, she's caught the attention of your daughter Acheron, what more proof do you need? If she was a threat, she would have been…oh what is it? Barbecued?"

"She only trusts her because she's with you Savitar, don't you understand?" Ash sighed, "She's only a child, the girlfriend; not Simi."

"Simi is but a child is she not?"

Ash's mouth remained a hard line, "Had she not slept with Nick…"

Ash's fists balled up, those were fighting words.  
"Nick's death was not my fault, Savitar."

"I'm not saying it is my student is. Or have we forgotten the favor I'm fulfilling for you? Training the bugger so he can become a Dark-Hunter, how ironic."

Simi came running up to them Heather in-tow, they were holding hands. "The Simi likes Heather, uncle Sav. Can we keep her, please?"

"I'm trying," said Savitar with a smile to Heather, she blushed.

As the four walked out Heather and Simi stayed slightly behind while the men talked, Heather started to sing to herself, "All the right friends in all the right places, oh yeah we're going down…"

Simi chimed in, "All the right moves and all the faces, so yeah we're going down."

In unison they sang, "Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're goin, yeah we're going downnn." They giggled with each other as the boys looked behind at them.

"You two partying without me?" Sav asked.

"We'll party later, Uncle Sav." Simi winked, Heather cocked her head to the side.

"Anyone up for surfing?" Sav asked smiling at Simi.

She jumped up and down, "The Simi loves to surf!"

"In New Orleans? Honey, are you insane?" Heather said then she was whirled again. Sand was under her feet and she was in a white bikini that made her look tanner than she was.

Simi ran out to the water in a black bikini, but she was already tan. Ash sat in the sand and watched his, daughter, Simi with love in his eyes. Heather smiled before she was thrown over Savitar's shoulder and ran out into the surf.

* * *

**So, I really really really, REALLY, wanted to bring Simi into this. She's my favorite character and fun to work with. Hope you're enjoying!**


	5. Dun dun dun!

**Do not own anything accept Heather, a thank you(:**

**Chapter 5**

Simi appeared out of no where in Heather's lap. Thank gods she was in the back of the room and no one saw besides Julian, he cocked his head to the side. Simi waved at him from her seat, "Uncle Ju!" she cried.

Julian's face grew red as a couple of classmates laughed at the word, "Jew."

He hurried up the steps and grabbed Simi's, and Heather's hands. Leading them out in the hallway for more privacy, he slammed the door.

"Simi, what are you thinking? Does Acheron know where you are right now?"

Simi shook her head, "Daddy thinks the Simi is shopping, and she will be. After the Simi picks up the Heather." She bumped Heather's hip with her own.

Heather sighed, "Simi, I was in class honey."

"Yeah, the Simi knows, but it was Uncle Ju's class, you see? So I wasn't a disturbance, just an unexpected visitor."

"Just…leave." Julian said with a sigh, his hand was pinching the upper part of his nose.

Heather started to speak but Julian interrupted her, "You're smart enough to pass this class without attending half of them, I know that. So go, have some fun with Simi okay?"

She nodded awkwardly, then took Simi's hand and led her out in to the parking lot and into her car. As she sat down and plugged her headphones to her iPod Simi started giggling.

Heather ignored this and started to back up, then took a left out onto the open road. Something flicked her ear and the headphone fell out, "Ouch! What the hell?"

She turned and Savitar was stretched across her backseat with his hand rested on her seat, by her ear.

"Bastard," she growled and he laughed.

She looked to her right and Simi had vanished, she got a twisted feeling in her stomach. The car suddenly took control of itself and pulled off into an empty parking lot.

"What is it with you and parking lots Sav?" she asked.

He sat up and unbuckled her seat belt, "I don't know cupcake, you're always in them." Gently, he pulled her into the back seat with him; she was resting on his lap.

Heather sighed as he began to tease her neck the way he did, "This really isn't fair. I should be shopping, I skipped class!"

"Mmm," Sav said while he kissed her gently.

"Mmm, you understand or mmmm you taste yummy?" she asked.

"Can it not be both?" he asked gripping the back of her neck and taking control of her mouth again.

She kissed him back and then bit his lip enough that he pulled back, "Ouch pet was that necessary?" he asked sucking on his bottom lip.

"Yes, because I told you I have things to do. You can't just show up in my car, and think that we can kiss all the time when I have things to do Sav."

"You know what? This isn't fair." He pouted.

"Thank you, so can I go?" Heather started to crawl into the front seat.

Sav gripped her waist and flipped her on her back, he was now putting all of his weight on top of her, "No, what isn't fair is your get names like cupcake, pet, and sweetheart. What do I get? Sav. I want a new name." he said pushing out his bottom lip.

It was swollen where Heather had bitten it and she touched it gingerly with her index finger, "Like what? Would you like a delicious pastry or some kind of animal?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Hm…" Sav said actually giving it thought.

Heather rolled her eyes and laid in her backseat, her feet hanging out the window as Sav thought.

"Pastry." He said, finally.

Heather leaned up and kissed just below his ear, "Cookie?"

Sav made a disgusted noise, "Muffin?"

Another noise, "Pumpkin?" Heather asked.

Savitar's eyes opened, they were shining. "That isn't a pastry, but I do like it, cupcake." He bent down to engulf her in another breathless kiss. Once he finally pulled away Heather was flushed and panting.

"You shouldn't be able to DO that! It is so unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, Heather." He said bending down to lightly nip her bottom lip, she groaned in protest. "Aw, don't you want to play?" he asked her.

She shook her head, and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't move, didn't think about it. Instead, Heather sung the alphabet in her head to avoid doing anything she shouldn't in the back of her car.

_A, B, C, D, E…_Savitar lightly pressed his tongue against her lips begging for entry. _F…_Heather struggled.

Savitar licked and bit her lips, as if he were experimenting with kissing. It was as if he'd never done it before, Heather slightly opened her mouth. Then he proved what he did know and Heather blushed as she heard her own moan escape her throat.

Smiling, Savitar sucked on her tongue for a moment before flashing them, car and all, to his island and whisked her out of the car quickly.

Heather gasped slightly as her top vanished, "Savitar! Put my shirt back on!"

Savitar bent down to lightly kiss her cleavage, "Why?"

Just then a voice shocked the couple, "Savitar, did you forget you have company?" Nick said strolling his way down the sandy beach. He nodded to Heather, "Hello, Heather..."

* * *

**Dun dun dunn!! Haha, sorry..didn't you remember? Savitar is SUPPOSED to be training Nick in the ways of the Dark-Hunter but oh goodness, there's a slight distraction. Haha, poor Nick, I bet he walks in on that all the time. Please review! It really helps to know what you guys are thinking, that is if anyone's reading it. Haha well I'll put up the next one as soon as it's written!**


	6. Heather's shopping spre with the Simi

**I don't own anything accept Heather! I do NOT own Pacific Sun, Rue 21, or DEB!**

**Chapter 6**

Savitar put Heather on her feet, first her knees buckled before collapsing completely. She sat, kneeling in the sand staring at the man not three feet from her. Silently, Heather started to reach toward him with her hand shaking. Maybe she was dreaming, or a hologram…

Nick took a step and extended his hand as well, his skin touched hers and she jumped to her feet. Throwing her arms around him she squealed, "Nick! I thought you were dead!"

"I am dead, Heather." Nick said quietly and ruffled her hair before pulling away to look her over. "It's been too long, you look more grown up already."

"It's been barely over a year," Heather said rolling her eyes.

Savitar cleared his throat, "It astounds me how nothing I do makes you question me in any way Heather. I poof us from place to place, I speak down to werewolves, I have a dead friend of yours on my private island…and still you just go with it."

"No need to question anything that makes me happy." Heather said with a smile.

Savitar stared at the girl before him he liked her. _What the fuck?_ He thought, _I don't _like_ people, I'm _me. Nick laughing and throwing an arm around Heather's shoulders interrupted his thoughts.

Heather looked up at him, "You know, you broke two very good hearts down there." She scolded Nick.

Nick shrugged, "They're fine," he sighed, "Wren is with her now so she'll be okay…wait, two?"

"Hello? Me, you left me all alone with my cousin married and gone all the time what did I have left to do but go to…" Heather shuddered, "college!"

"Seems like you have things to _do_ now." Nick said waggling his eyebrows at Sav.

Heather did not miss the double meaning; she blushed as Nick threw his head back and laughed. Savitar put a finger through Heather's belt loop and pulled her back over into his arms, "Can I have my shirt back…?" she asked.

Nick blinked, "I almost forgot it was gone."

Savitar's gaze lingered for a moment, "I didn't,"

Heather blushed and grabbed her shirt from Savitar and pulled it over her head as quickly as she could.

"Well we really should be going…" Savitar said tugging on Heather's hand and gently prying her eyes away from Nick.

"We should?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you know…didn't you have shopping to do with Simi?"

"Right! Oh thank you hon," she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "let's go! Bye Nick," she gave a little wave.

Nick grinned a Savitar, "Bye, hon."

Savitar glared at Nick and vanished, soon Heather was alone in a big tiled room that faced huge wooden doors. She knocked and waited patiently, wondering where Savitar went off too.

A girl opened the door that looked about two years older than Simi, with the same eyes and face. "Heather!" she said wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Simi?" Heather asked her eyebrows raised.

Simi pulled back and shrugged, "I grow fast," she giggled and ran inside, "come here, talk to Daddy while I grab my purse!"

Acheron stood at a crystal counter eating a bowl of cereal, trying to act human probably. "Ash, you usually put milk in cereal when you eat it." Heather said with a smile.

Ash cursed and tossed the bowl, a second before the crash it disappeared.

"…Simi grew up quick." Heather murmured.

"You were gone a long time, Heather." Ash said tone serious.

"What do you mean? I was just at Savitar's place and…"

"It's been two and a half years. Time moves differently in different worlds Heather." Ash said his features hard.

Heather gasped, _Two years, no way! I was only talking to Nick. I wasn't even gone two hours…_ she thought.

Ash's mouth twitched ever so slightly at her frazzled expression, "Heather…" he started and she punched him in the arm.

"You little liar!"

"Little is hardly the word…"

Simi ran in, purse in hand and grabbed some car keys. "Daddy, we're going shopping! The Simi will be home by…well whenever she gets home."

Then she was out the door and hopping into a sleek black convertible car, _honk,honk,_ she waited impatiently.

Heather offered a smile to Ash before exiting the home and stepping into the vehicle, Simi drove away at lightning speed and squealed happily as she stepped into the mall. The huge mass of bodies consumed the girls whole as Heather was dragged into store after store. Soon, Simi's arms were full of bags, didn't the cash flow ever end?!

Heather had bought two shirts from Rue 21, jeans from Pac Sun, and a pair of shoes from Deb.

Simi skipped into Victoria's Secret. Heather reluctantly followed her and stuck to the perfume section. All of sudden Simi was next to her holding out a lacey black bra about half a size too small.

"Simi what have you got there?" Heather asked blushing as a couple of men from her Calculus class walked past and whistled at her.

"It's for the Heather, go ahead and try it on!"

"Oh, goodness no Simi, that's not really something I'd wear…"

Simi was pushing Heather over to the dressing room area, it was pink; everything was pink. Heather was shoved into a room with a three-way mirror, a inviting pink love seat and four faux golden hooks. The door and walls were white and the carpet was the same gaudy pink as the chair. Heather sighed and looked at the bra.

She slipped her shirt off, her plain white bra, and then stuffed herself into the black one. Her breasts popped out slightly, but otherwise it was comfortable. Sheepishly she looked into the mirror at herself she looked sexy. She'd never felt sexy before in her life, "S-Simi?" she stuttered.

"Yes? How does it look? Let me in." she said, Heather nudged the door open with her foot.

"Yeah baby! I'm buying that, I don't care what you say."

Heather blushed bright red, "Oh no Simi I couldn't let you…" before Heather knew it she was in the check out line with the bra and Simi's credit card. "Damnit." She muttered as the sales lady called her forward to make her purchase…

* * *

**Go Simi! Yeah, I brought Nick into it. He won't be staying(sorry fangirls) but he's not that important. Just thought since after Wren's wedding Savitar darling was supposed to be training Nick that I should toss him in here somewhere! Ta ta for now!**


	7. Oh gods

**I only own Heather(:**

**Chapter 7**

"Acheron, who do you think you are just letting her _walk_ amongst out people? Letting her trample all over the rules you've worked so hard to obey?" one of the fates prodded.

Ash sighed, "Savitar is happy."

"Savitar is never happy!" said another sister taking the eye from the previous and putting it into its socket so she could glare at him. "This is just another girl and we can't cut the thread! It says she's immortal…"

"That's impossible," Ash said sitting down in a chair and crossing his legs.

"Is it?" asked the third sister not bothering to take the eye, "Maybe that's why Savitar is so attached, have you not thought of that?"

"Where are we going?" Heather asked with a smile.

"No where, don't you worry about it." Savitar said holding her hand and leading her through the crowded New Orleans streets. Once they stopped Heather looked up at the building and her smile wavered, she blushed.

"A sex store?" she asked her voice shaking. Sav shrugged and towed her inside, he nodded to the girl behind the counter.

"Tabitha." He said, nodding to her he said, "This is Heather."

"I see that," she smirked, "you're the one every one is talking about darling."

Heather cocked her head to the side, "Like whom?" she asked.

Tabitha threw back her head and laughed. "I see, that's how it is."

Heather must have looked frazzled because Savitar threw in, "She doesn't know everyone. She's just special okay?"

"Special? Savitar, you keep a Barbie type around for what…three days tops? You've had this…girl for about two months."

"You don't understand Tabitha, I can't keep her..."

"Oh but you can!"

Heather was bored of this conversation; she started looking around the shop while they talked back and forth about her.

Tabitha suddenly bent over the counter and cupped a hand on one side of her mouth to block Heather's view of seeing what she was about to say. Savitar's eyes widened in shock.

"You're a liar." He growled.

"Ask Ash yourself if you think so, but I must go visit my sister soon. I'd appreciate if you and your girlfriend left quickly before my husband shows up angry."

Savitar chuckled and went to retrieve Heather; she was holding a dildo and eyeing it suspiciously.

"What this Sav?" she asked clicking the button.

As it began to vibrate she squealed and dropped it, "It's a toy that women use to pleasure themselves." He whispered slash hissed. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the shop and left Tabitha doubling over in stitches.

Heather stopped on their walk to see a fortune teller at a table, "Hello," Heather smiled. The girl nodded and gave an amused smirk to Savitar.

"Do you know everyone?" she asked him looking up. Savitar nodded curtly.

"Selena, how are you?" he asked trying to be polite.

Selena beamed, "Oh I'm great, I see you are too. Did Tabitha help you find everything you uh…need?"

Heather's face grew red to Selena's satisfaction. "N-no, it wasn't like that!"

"Of course not honey," Selena smiled again, wider.

"Can you just read my palm?" Heather pushed out quickly.

Selena nodded and motioned to the chair in front of her; Heather took a seat and held out her palm. Selena's brow furrowed, "Savitar?" she asked looking up.

Savitar's expression was cold and featureless. Selena paled, "Oh my, you have…a great future ahead of you miss." She said quickly and stood up from her table.

Heather stood and huffed, "I'm getting sick and tired of everyone knowing about my future except me."

She turned on her heeled boot and exited to Main Street where she could get home without any trouble.

Once she was in her tiny apartment, she hoisted herself up onto the windowsill and pushed open the window for more room. She hitched a leg over the side of it so she was straddling death and safety. Then she took out a smoke and lit up, stressed.

Inhale, exhale…inhale, exhale. She heard a knocking on her door, when she opened it she was angry, "I don't want to talk to you Savitar." She looked down at her cousin, Maggie.

"Oh, hello." Heather stumbled, embarrassed she quickly threw her cigarette into an ashtray and hugged her tightly.

Maggie mumbled something incoherent against her cousin's chest and stepped back smiling, "What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Ah!!" Heather jumped up and down, squealing with her cousin. Maggie beamed at her and reached out into the hallway, Wren came in with a sheepish grin.

"Wren! I have to talk to you," Heather said taking his hand and guiding him over to the window sill, Maggie sat at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine.

"Nick's at Savitar's private island." She whispered.

Wren nodded, which was sufficient of: I know.

I gaped at him, "Does she?"

Wren shook his head and went to stand over her, "Of course not…"

Ash walked all around the kitchen until he almost ran over Simi, "Simi! I'm sorry honey are you okay?"

"The Simi is fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about me baby girl."

"Okay…" Simi sauntered off, still thinking about Ash when a loud crash interrupted her thinking. She jumped off the bed and gaped at the man holding a bloody girl in his arms.

* * *

Dun dun dun.


	8. Moving, again

**I only own Heather!**

**Chapter 8**

Simi started screaming but Ash was already in the room watching as Savitar fell to his knees. He had a bullet in his chest seeping, but Ash knew he'd heal quickly.

Heather on the other hand was lying limply in his arms covered in blood; she had cuts everywhere. Ash stepped forward and touched one of Heather's wounds, no reaction. Gently, he pushed his finger onto the wound making more blood spurt out and she twitched suddenly, "Okay she's alive."

"I understand that you bastard," Savitar gasped falling over trying to heal himself, "just HELP her!"

Ash took her into his arms and ran to the kitchen. Simi was already swiping things away from it as he laid Heather down. He focused and tried to make her wounds close up at least.

Simi ran into the other room to check on Savitar as he cried out in pain, "Stupid HUMANS!" he growled louder than intended.

After a half an hour Savitar sat at the table glaring at the wood, "She was in her apartment…someone busted in and tried to get her. Wren tried to protect her, as did Maggie…but Maggie phased to close to her and cut her stomach.

Then the person trying to get at her pinned her to the wall with throwing knives in her arms and legs…"

Ash glanced back at Savitar, just as Heather blinked her eyes open groaning and coughing up some blood.

Savitar was at her side instantly, "Heather…" he murmured tucking some hair behind her ear.

Her eyes fluttered closed again and then open, "Ouch…" she whispered.

Savitar chuckled quietly, put a pillow under her head to steady her, and then sat on the counter beside her, holding her hand and stroking it. "It's okay…you're okay now."

Heather nodded…"I want you to know; with everything, I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul, I hold onto these moments you know. Cause I bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go…" she sang quietly and then dropped her head and fell asleep again.

"That's a song, Sav." Simi said quietly, "But you could learn from the lyrics."

Hours passed by and Heather didn't move, Ash and Simi had long gone to do other tasks. Savitar stayed where he was, hold Heather's hand and murmuring to her quietly while she slept.

Savitar planned on sitting with the girl all night long if that's what it took.

Savitar knocked on the door and walked in, a girl's voice over came his hearing of everything but the song, "You like me, yeah I know it. You're so transparent, how you stumble round those words. You like me, there I said it. Don't need a dictionary, helping me cause I can spell…"

Heather looked over and smiled weakly at Savitar; he thought and listened harder to the song as the chorus rolled around again. His eyebrows pulled together as he thought about it harder. Heather smiled wider, "You okay?"

Savitar nodded and brought over the soup to her bed, he gently placed it on the table. As he lifted the blanket Heather pulled her sleeves down to cover her wrists, "I'm okay Sav…"

He frowned, "Let me see Heather."

"No, I'm okay alright? Leave it alone."

Simi appeared on the other side of the bed, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Heather said shortly and looked back and Savitar. He reached for her wrist and she blocked him with the speed of something not human in the least. He gaped at her, "Heather?"

She looked down at her sleeve as it betrayed her and slid up her arm, the stab wound was gone. Savitar stumbled backward, "No, I would have known you."

Heather scrambled out of bed awkwardly and stood staring at her feet, "I…I need to go." She said pushing past him out into the hallway. Just as she was about to pass Ash he reached for her, she spun out of his grasp to quickly and ran out the door leaving him there slack jawed.

The door slammed behind her and she suddenly realized she was in a long sleeve shirt, boy shorts, and socks…_Oh well._ She thought and started racing home, a man grabbed her wrist and turned her around into a dark alley.

"Oh this is _not_ my day!" Heather huffed, the man smiled suggestively at her.

"How much baby?"

"For this? Oh nothing." She said and turned quickly, to knee him in the groin. The man doubled over and started to cough, Heather dove out of the alley and down the street once she got to her apartment she tried to dig into her pocket. _No pants…_

"Damnit." She started to pound on the door, "Hey!"

She buzzed her neighbor, Max. "Hello?"

"Max! It's Heather, let me in please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm half naked!"

Max buzzed the door open, Heather bolted up the stairs to her floor. Max was sitting outside her door with a spare key, he tossed it to her grimacing.

"You look terrible."

"Yeah, well you were adopted."

"Fair enough, mom always did like you best."

"I was adopted too idiot…"

"Ah, right. Remind me again why we live here?"

"To keep you a secret. Now get in here before I have to force you." She saw the glint in his eyes as she'd said this. He wanted her to try, but she wasn't in the mood. Quickly, with long strides she walked up to Max grabbed his shoulder and threw him inside her apartment with a force a karate instructor would adore.

Max rolled on the carpet and kneeled himself into a fighting stance, "Yeah, yeah, _grasshopper_ don't start with me." Heather mumbled.

Heather quickly started to shimmy into a pair of jeans and threw a large duffel bag at her big brother's face, "Get packing, we're leaving."

"No way Heather! I love New Orleans, you can't make me go…"

"Yes, I can. We're leaving."

"Why?"

"…I've been discovered by a person that can find me."

"Oh Heather what did you do? Did you sleep with him? Did you hit him really hard? Tell me you didn't flash okay?"

"I didn't I moved to quickly, he was dumbstruck. I got hurt last night and I healed to fast, he didn't know what to say. Plus, I don't sleep with strangers."

Heather buttoned her jeans and started stuffing various items into a bag of her own, "You're serious." Her brother groaned and exited her room.

"Ouch, you bastard, move." He growled at the stranger.

"Shit," Heather turned to see Ash standing in the doorway.

"Heather, we need to talk…now." He pushed Max aside like he was weightless and sat on her dresser, Heather sighed and nodded.

* * *

**Haha I bet you're itching to know what Heather and Max are. Well you'll have to wait like everyone else, because I haven't decided yet! **


	9. Ani's babies

**I ownly own Heather! The fey belong to the series, Wicked Lovely**

**Chapter 9**

"I know what you are." Ash nodded to Heather's brother, and then to her. Max stood suddenly, and was beside his sister.

"What am I Ash? Amuse me." Heather straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin ready for whatever Acheron the great was ready to throw at her.

"You are fey."

Max's jaw dropped, "Who is this?" he asked Heather skeptically.

"We are," she tore down her glamour to reveal her true self, a faerie of the Shadow Court. Just as Max started to flash away his glamour Simi appeared next to her father and screamed.

"What happened to you?" she asked stepping around Ash's long legs that were crossed in front of the entryway.

Heather returned to her regular state, as did Max. "I don't understand what you mean Simi." She tried to smile genuinely.

"I saw you…you were dark and there were misty creatures swirling around you."

"I am dark, as is my brother." Heather sighed.

Acheron crossed his arms over his chest, "You can explain it to her, she does not know of the fey."

"You see Simi, I am of the Shadow Court. I am a faerie, and in my world there are many things like me. Instead of eating people food, I feed on touch…and emotion, like my mother Ani. My father, Devlin, is the king of our court and we protect the fey in Faerie from Sorcha, my aunt-grandmother."

Simi tilted her head to the side, "The Simi does not understand."

"My sister, and I," Max started stepping forward, Simi took a reflexive step back, "are what you might refer to as Halflings. We are the _heirs_ to the thrown and we shall rein for as many centuries that are needed once our parents retire."

"We are Hounds, and fey." Heather clarified.

Simi straightened herself up, "Make yourself pretty again." She commanded.

Heather smiled and took off her glamour, there in her absence stood a beautiful girl with a dark aura. Her hair was still blonde and purple, but the purple seemed almost natural. Her eyes shown green with the sparkle of the Hunt. The perfect features of her face amazed Simi as she reached up to touch her, "You're not cold." Simi noted.

"Was I supposed to be?"

"I thought all dark creatures were cold…" Simi threw a glance back at Ash. He growled at her and she smiled playfully back at him. "Daddy is cold you see…"

Max leaned back against the wall taking off his glamour as well, Simi stared at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Heather, is this your dinner?" thoughts of Barbecue danced across Simi's mind.

"No, this is my brother, Max."

Simi nodded, Heather stared pointedly at a spot on her carpet. An instant later Savitar appeared there and took in the scene. "What are you supposed to be? Where's Heather?"

"I am Heather." She said with a smile, "What's wrong Sav, don't remember me?"

"So you're fey. No wonder no one could see you…"

Simi and Ash both raised a perfect eyebrow, Max cleared his throat, "When a faerie is involved in someone's life, or rather in their future, you cannot see them in the future or see their string I should say."

Ash nodded, but Simi stayed confused. Heather looked into Savitar's eyes, they were cold and hurt; though she could see the emotion he blocked his emotions off not letting her feel them.

Simi was a different matter completely, _confusion, want, anger, hunger_ all flowed from her body like an emotional water fountain. Heather noticed her brother drinking it in, though Simi was not aware.

Acheron also kept his emotions in check, but Max guessed that was usual so he just used his daughter until she was swaying back and forth lightly. Heather flicked Max's ear to get him to stop. He smiled apologetically, "Been awhile."

"Please, just walk down the slums of New Orleans. You'll get your fill just fine."

Max adjusted his duffel on his shoulder awkwardly, "Right…we should be going." Heather murmured grabbing her bag next to Ash's feet.

Heather and Max fled down the stairs and into the street. Whistling through her pointer and thumb Heather called, "Xavier." A black and green motorcycle pulled up in front of her and roared excitedly. Heather softly ran her finger over the handle closest to her before hopping on.

_Welcome home._ Xavier greeted her, she saw Max call his steed, a cherry red convertible at the moment. He sighed, and the vehicle changed into the same red motorcycle.

Max hopped on and smiled as the bike roared under him, Acheron, Simi, and Savitar stood just off to the side in an alley watching the siblings on their steeds.

Heather sighed and blew Savitar a kiss, his wall vanished and she was drowning in his strong emotions, _dread, hope, fear, confusion, hurt…love_?

She wasn't sure about the last one, her court was not capable of it. Heather suddenly knew that she would risk her life for the man she had only known for a brief amount of time. Max revved his engine impatiently, _Ready to ride my love?_ Xavier asked, also impatient.

Heather shook her head, "Must we leave?"

"Yes, if the fates learn of our place in hiding, or worse if Mother and Father know where we are we will be forced to go home, you know that."

"They can not cage us like _animals_." Heather growled through her teeth.

A growl ripped through Max's throat in agreement. Savitar stepped out of the shadows, "I would keep you hidden Heather…" he murmured.

"And just where would you do that?" Max growled trying to keep in check.

"On my island of course, pup."

"What are your intentions for my little sister hm?" Max asked smiling a sharp toothed smile daring Savitar to answer incorrectly.

"I don't believe that matters to you," he countered.

Max's steed revved it's engine angrily, it too loved Heather. Heather sighed, "We haven't slept together Max."

Ash looked at Savitar, "It's been like a month!"

Savitar kept his eyes on Heather. She smiled but he blocked off his emotions again. "You don't understand," Savitar whispered to Ash.


	10. Bad Inlaws  fixed!

**I only own Max and Heather!**

**Chapter 10**

Heather threw one more pathetic look over her shoulder and gave a half-ass smile to Savitar before her steed pulled her out of the parking lot and onto the open road. She weaved through the cars not thinking of putting on a glamour they couldn't see her anyway. Her brother let out a yelp as his bike flew out from under him.

Heather turned around quickly and raced toward her brother who had been thrown from his bike on the side of the interstate.

"What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Something hit my bike!"

"Something…hit your bike?"

Heather heard a dark laugh behind her and she whirled. A squeak escaped her throat and she heard Max stumbling to his feet and brushing himself off, "Father,"

"Heather, Maxwell, lovely to see you again." Devlin growled.

"Where's…momma?" Max asked his hands shaking behind his back.

"Watching the court, you know we can't go out together. Rea gets so lonely." He took a step toward his children and they shrank back. "I've been watching you," he said with a pointed look to Heather.

"You have?" Max asked with a gulp.

"Yes, I have. Involved with a Dark Hunter Heather? Honestly, I thought you knew better than to drift from the…designated path." He smiled cruelly.

Heather sat on Xavier's seat and sighed, she was practically an adult why was she dealing with this? "Father, I'm twenty-two, I think I should decide who I am involved with. Uncle Gabrielle wouldn't have minded…"

"You sure about that?" Devlin asked gripping his children's arms and flashing them to a dimly lit room.

"Who is it?" Growled a deep voice.

"Devlin, Heather, and Max."

"Ah my dearest niece and nephew! Come, come and see me."

Heather stepped forward chin raised and shoulders straight, "Hello Uncle Gabe…how are you today?"

"Hungry," he murmured lifting her chin with his finger so she was looking up at him. "And yourself?"

"Annoyed," Heather growled throwing a look of daggers back to her father.

"Ah, yes that will happen with Devlin. What has happened my pet?" asked her Uncle smiling a smile that sent a shiver down the darkest creatures spines. Heather didn't as much as flinch, she returned the smile and glanced back at Max who was leaning against a wall trying to act superior.

"It seems the man I'm involved with my father thinks is out of my league."

"Out of your league Heather? I doubt it pup, there is barely a fey in this world that you can't handle."

"Well that's the thing, Uncle Gabe…he's not fey."

"Hm, interesting. What would he be then?" he asked his eyes suddenly glowing green with the Hunt.

"A Dark Hunter," Devlin boomed from across the room.

The look of amusement left Gabrielle's face, the hound bared his teeth momentarily before regaining his serene look of menace. "I see,"

Heather hesitated, "Uncle?"

"You are not to be seen with Acheron." Gabrielle growled.

"I have but barely met him Uncle; it is Savitar I have been out with."

"Savitar? The all knowing all powerful, kiss-my-ass-please, Savitar?" A bone-chilling growl ripped through the room just as Irial stepped into the dim lit area.

"What seems to be the problem puppies?" he asked every inch of him screamed Dark King, though he was no such thing anymore.

"Our youngest pup is involved with…Savitar." Devlin spat the last word with as much venom as his body possessed.

Heather sighed and turned to Irial, "It is true,"

Irial took three steps and was already invading her personal space; Gabrielle had taken a step back just a second before Irial had closed in on Heather. He gripped her jaw with his left hand and made her look up to him, "You've become quite the pretty thing haven't you darling?"

"I suppose,"

"Just like your mother…" Irial murmured and Devlin's jaw tightened.

Heather attempted to shrug her shoulders but didn't know if anyone noticed it was so quick. Inhumane, that is what her family was…what Savitar was.

Irial brushed his fingers, now, along her jaw line and looked into Heather's eyes. She drank in the touch like a starved puppy given a saucer of milk. He smiled at her actions and let his emotions wash over her momentarily, _anger, lust, hate…_she looked into his eyes.

The room seemed to freeze around the two of them, this scene. This moment, she savored. The sweet touch of skin-to-skin, she itched for it…the strong emotions poured upon her by such a powerful fey. The pleasure sunk into her and she sighed.

"Quite like your mother indeed…" Irial said turning on his heel and leaving the room in four quick strides shutting the door behind him.

Devlin was at his daughter's side, gripping her waist. Gabrielle was back up close smelling her scent, and judging her appearance. "She seems…healthier." He murmured.

Devlin nodded, "That she does. Time to go home Heather, Max."

Max nodded and kicked the door open walking out like he was big business, Heather slowly followed her father, her head down thinking.

Once they hit the back alley of the human streets Heather sensed him, she turned surprised. "Sav," she hissed through clenched teeth, "you need to leave."

"Why is that Heather? Afraid the in-laws won't like me?" he chuckled darkly.

Devlin whirled and smashed his fist into the brick where Savitar had been standing not a second earlier. Now he was behind Heather in her ear he murmured, "I miss you,"

Heather shivered and looked ahead not letting her father notice her anxiousness.

Savitar slipped his arms around her waist and then she felt a familiar tingling. "Shit," she growled as she noticed the room in Ash's house where she was carried when she was injured.

She whirled on Savitar, "That was a stupid move."

He smiled, amused, "Was it? What are you going to do? Bite me?"

She glared and lunged for his throat, he caught her around the waist and tumbled to the floor him on top of her and smiled down at her. Quickly he pinned her wrists to the floor and locked his ankles around hers pinning them to the floor as well. Heather hissed at him as he bent to kiss her neck gently, "Shh," he whispered quietly.

The gentleness of his touch made her hungry, she itched for more but she wouldn't submit to his seducing. "Get off of me Sav." She growled.

He continued to tease her skin with his kisses until he brought his lips down to hers they were soft and teasing. When he parted her lips with his they begged for some hint of something from Heather. Reluctantly she found herself slipping her tongue into his mouth and tilting her head toward him more.

She groaned at the pureness of his love as he let the emotion, just the one wash over her. He released one of her wrists to tangle his hand in her thin blonde and purple hair and smiled against her lips as she pushed herself closer to him. Heather wrapped an arm around his neck to his amusement and kissed him more hungrily.

"Savitar," boomed Ash as he entered the room, "ahh, welcome home Heather." He said with a smile to his tone. Heather pulled back and smiled at him, then at Savitar, then at the thought of her new home.

**Okay I'm so so so SO sorry that ten and nine were the same I hope this fixes it! This is really what I meant to put up! And I'm sorry this is so incredibly late! I've been busy on vacation and with school ending I had so many finals. But it's up now! Here you go!  
**

**For those of you who are thinking, "Who the hell are all these family members?" they are from the book series Wicked Lovely and I do not own them in the least. I just love the book series and they seemed to mix well together! **


	11. Simis Departure

**I only own Max and Heather!(:**

**Chapter 11**

"She's out of control!" shouted Devlin to his wife, Ami. She sighed and examined her newly painted nails, murmuring when it was appropriate.

"She's only…twenty-two or so Devlin, she isn't old enough to know complete right from wrong. I mean, you're what three thousand? And you didn't have the common sense to stay away from Rae and I hm? What would've happened if you had listened to Sorcha darling?" she asked getting up and resting her hands on his broad chest. His arms wrapped around her reflexively, and protectively. He sighed, and stared out over his kingdom.

"This is different, she's our daughter Ami."

"Yes, exactly the point," Ami said looking up at her beloved, "she's _your_ daughter Devlin…"

Devlin ignored this, even though it was true. "Max!" he called. His son appeared in the doorway looking annoyed.

"Yes father?" he said as politely as he could manage.

"Find your sister."

Max smiled cruelly. Ami sighed and turned away from her husband in despair, she wanted her daughter to be happy not to be trapped.

Heather sat up to stretch her arms over her head, and then leaned back against the headboard of the bed she was in. She blinked, this wasn't her bed. She looked down at the silk covers then saw Savitar lying next to her; she stifled a scream with her hand.

Quickly Heather pulled up the covers, but her clothes were still on. She sighed in relief and laid back down staring at the ceiling. They had just fallen asleep together, nothing more.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before a big arm was draped over her and pulled her against a hard muscled body. She smelled in the sweet sent of Savitar and sighed. He chuckled in her ear, "Good morning."

"Did I wake you?"

"Somewhat…" he said holding her closer. She felt his 'morning wood' invading her personal area only separated by their pajama pants. Dirty thoughts started to run through her mind but she'd barely gone farther than kissing a boy before let alone what she was imagining. Savitar laughed, "Interesting thoughts cupcake," she cooed nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose. She blushed crimson.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"When they're out in the open like that. Mostly you keep them well guarded." He murmured kissing the back of her neck.

"Alright enough, enough, I want breakfast. Breakfast for the human." She said trying to roll out of bed but Savitar held her tighter.

"Hungry are you?" he asked turning her around in his arms. Heather nodded – "Well here," he said placing his lips on hers and letting emotions poor over her like she was taking a shower for the first time in weeks. She groaned happily drinking in his touch, she hitched a leg over his side pulling him closer because her hands were stuck between them. Their bodies seemed to mesh together as they kissed like that letting emotions flow back and forth between them. Finally Savitar broke the kiss and moved down her neck to her collar bone.

Heather began to feel slightly nervous until Savitar rolled over on top of her, then she was terrified of where this was going. It all was so thirst-quenching but it scared her to death that Savitar wanted to go this far. His lips ran over her open chest and down to the hem of her shirt.

Their fingers were intertwined and laid on the pillow above her head so she could not move and he had her straddled in a way that seemed to say 'try-and-move-I-dare-you'.

He kissed the hollow of her neck and then her lips again, and she closed her eyes delighted with his playfulness. Then back down he went, to her neck, her collarbone, the hem of her shirt. He tugged at the hem with his teeth looking up to her pleading with his eyes.

She opened her eyes and met his and he seemed to take this as a green light, he let go of her hands and lifted her shirt up to over her orange bra. From there he began to kiss from her bellybutton up to the bottom of her bra. He licked the fabric of the bra, to her skin, back up to her neck. Heather shivered in pleasure, but Savitar's weight was off of her.

She looked up confused, Ash was standing at the door smirking, "Savitar she's still a kid."

"Shut up." Heather hissed and pulled the covers up to her neck protectively. Savitar lay next to her glaring at Acheron, equally as pissed as Heather was that he interrupted.

"What is it Ash?" Heather asked now, semi-happy that he did interrupt.

"Someone is here to see you, I suggest you throw on some articles of clothing before you answer the door – though he might not mind you going like that." Ash added with a sneer.

Heather pulled her tank-top down and scooted out of bed with an apologetic look toward Savitar. Then she walked to the door but when she tried to touch the handle she was transported to the front door grabbing its handle and yanking the heavy thing open dreadfully slow. "Oof…" she groaned.

"Shit," the boy said looking down at her, sounding disappointed.

It took Heather a moment to recognize her brother before she screamed and retreated backwards. "Max! You're here! Why! I thought, I mean to say, I uh, w-where's daddy?" she choked out.

Heather felt a hand on her shoulder, but unfamiliar hands, she looked up to see Acheron looming over her, she smirked at Max.

"Father sent me to get you, he's keeping a close eye on me so don't fight me on this Heather, let's just go okay?" Max said holding out his hand. "I brought you something," he added turning his body sideways to reveal Xavier purring on the curb.

"Why would you bring Xavier here? Are you insane! Get out! Just leave! I'm happy here, and I'm staying! Bring the whole family I don't care! I am staying here with Acheron, Savitar and Simi. Do you hear me Maxwell? Staying." Heather said decidedly crossing her arms over her chest and planting her feet. Max stood smiling the whole time, then he nodded. Max simply snapped his fingers and Simi sit at his feet wrapped in the Dark Court's shadow, looking frightened and surprised.

Ash's grip suddenly tensed, "You mean her? You're staying with her?" Max asked. He grabbed Simi's jaw with his right hand and made her look at him, there was a vine-looking shadow wrapped around her head inside of her mouth preventing her to scream. He made a sympathetic sound, "Pretty little thing aren't you, how old…seventeen?" Simi didn't move, "Eighteen? Perfect, we'll have some fun then won't we?" Max said suggestively giving Acheron and Heather playful smiles in turn. Then he was on his bike and gone, Acheron fell to his knees.

"Simi…" he whispered. "Savitar! Savitar get in this room before I am able to think of the number one!"

Savitar stood at Ash's side, "What's wrong, who was it?" Savitar asked still without a shirt on.

"My brother," Heather said, "and he's taken Simi." She grabbed her purse that was on the hook from her last stay and she ran out to the curb where Xavier lay in wait. He roared under her, this sent a chill up her spine. _Ready?_ He asked, she nodded and he lurched forward.

Heather threw her head back letting Xavier drive and loving the wind on her flushed face. "Xavier can you pick up Max's sent?"

_Of course I can silly girl, what kind of steed do you think I am? Max hm? Also, miss, he has a lady with him. Is this a lady he is courting?_

"It's my friend she's been kidnapped! Max stole her from the house I was staying at and we have to go get her before it's much too late! Xavier please I need to go faster! We need to reach Max soon!"

_Yes ma'am._ Whispered the steed before Heather was again lurched forward and zig-zagging in and out of traffic. She was weaving through cars as if she did it professionally. Finally she saw Max's bike and squealed with glee, "Oh Xavier you're a wonderful steed! I shall have you cleaned and waved as soon as I am home again! Oh you wonderful boy! Good boy!"

_Many thanks miss, I do appreciate the politeness of your speech with me._

"Oh, hush. You make me think we're from…England. Now go! Max is pulling into that bar."

Xavier flew forward and parked next to Max's bike, Simi wasn't on the back seat which means he took her inside with him. Heather hopped off of Xavier and rushed inside the bar as fast as her legs would carry her, but once inside she was taken off guard.

To a normal pair of eyes it would appear that Simi was kissing Max, but with Heather's enhanced vision she saw he had her pinned to a wall and was– drunkenly– kissing her friend sloppily. Heather sighed and went to retrieve her brother so she could kick him around a back alley before sending him home.

**Since it took me so long to update last time I thought I'd write this as quickly as I could. It took me all afternoon but here you go! Two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy. This one is kind of pointless to the story line, but I felt you needed something worth reading for the days I have been missing. Now I'm off to study for one more final!**


	12. Simis Rescue

**I only own Heather and Max(:**

**Chapter 12**

Max yelped as nails duh into the back of his neck pulling him away from the girl he was kissing. "Ow! Hey who do you think you are?" he said turning around angrily.

When Max's eyes met Heather's he suddenly became less fierce, "H-Heather!" Heather placed her hands on her hips angrily glaring at her brother. Simi hid behind her back holding onto Heather's hips.

"Yeah, Heather. And you know what Maxwell? Heather is _pissed_ with your decision to _steal_ an innocent girl and then…MOUTH RAPE HER." Heather screamed backing her brother into a wall. She poked angrily at his chest, "You do not _touch_ me OR my friends. Do you hear me? You will not come _near_ my house, my friends, or my boyfriend."

Max looked down at his sister, his fists balled up in embarrassment. A lot of people on the dance floor were watching this fight, "Get away from me Heather." He growled looking past her to a group of Kelpie girls giggling at him.

"You will NOT tell me what to do anymore Max. I am _beyond_ tired of you, Dad, Mom, and all the _fucking_ RULES! I'm done with it! I will not listen to any of it anymore and you will _not_ follow Simi and I home. I'm going to empty your bike tank, call dad and tell him to drag your sorry ass home, and then I'm going to go home and live my life in peace. Do you understand me?" Heather said stepping onto her brother's foot to show him that she was serious. Max nodded curtly.

Heather stepped back, grabbed Simi's hand and whirled around. "I'm leaving now, you can go home now or I can call dad. Which would you prefer?" Heather asked with a glance over her shoulder. Simi and her were standing in the middle of the dance floor now surrounded by boys watching, and snickering.

"I can take care of myself, I'm going home." Heather started to turn around, "Oh Heather," she turned, "do not touch my bike tank."

Heather raised one eyebrow, "Are you giving _me_ an order right now big brother?" she growled. Max straightened his shoulders and nodded.

"Then walk past me and try and get your bike." Heather threatened.

Max took three long strides to where Heather was, she let him take one more step before she whirled grabbed the back of his collar and slammed him on the floor. She took her heeled boot and put the pointy tip on his jugular, "Anything else?"

Max rolled his eyes, "Yes, you're a bitch.'

Heather stepped over her brother's body, regained the grip on Simi's hand and walked out of the club. Simi snapped and Max's bike went up in flames. Heather smiled and hopped on her bike, Xavier purred _you brought a friend…_ Heather nodded.

Simi slid onto the bike behind Heather and held onto her waist, "Are we going home?" she asked kind of sadly.

"Yes Simi, I have to take you home to Acheron to prove that I'm not completely irresponsible." Heather sighed. Simi nodded and rested her cheek against Heather's back.

Once Heather got home and she held the door open for Simi, she saw Ash standing frozen still frigid as ever. "Hi Dad," Simi said smiling in a saddened way. Acheron scooped her up into his arms like a boy seeing a new puppy.

"Why would you just sit there Simi? HIM you can barbecue!"

Simi shrugged and leaned into her father's arms. "Simi what's wrong?"

"Nothing I had one blue drink and now I feel funny."

"…blue drink?"

Simi nodded.

"Savitar!" Ash called again. Savitar sprinted into the room looking around, his eyes landed on Heather and he was instantly in her face.

"Hey you," he said with a smile. Heather smiled up at him, happy to be home.

"Savitar, when you're done groping Heather would you mind fixing my daughter, you know… when it's convenient for you?" Acheron growled.

Savitar turned around and looked at Simi, who was beginning to drift off to sleep limply. He stood over her and opened her mouth, there was something clinging to her uvula. He gently reached in and pulled out a blue slug, whose eyes darted from person to person.

The disgusting bug started to wriggle around through Savitar's fingers. Heather plucked it out of his hand onto the floor and stepped on it. Blue pieces of the slug splattered the walls nastily. Heather squeaked as blue gunk hit the tip of her nose.

Savitar laughed and dug it off with his finger, "You have uh..slug on you babe." He chuckled. Heather stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe you need a shower…" he whispered in her ear suggestively holding her from behind with his arms securely around her mid-section.

She sighed, "I missed you," she said leaning her head back against his broad chest. He squeezed her and she giggled, she loved her home.

**I'm sorry this one is semi-short. I sprained my ankle so I've been in and out of the doctor but people wanted me to update! So here you go this should occupy you for the time being I'm so so so sorry! **


	13. Heathers Mistake

**I only own Heather and Max!**

**Chapter 13**

Max dragged himself into the open room of his house, dripping from the pouring rain outside in Faerie. He kicked off his boots and threw his jacket straight through one of the glass waterfalls his mother had made. Just as the last shard tinkled to the ground his mother appeared from the top of the staircase.

"Max! You're wet! What happened honey?" she asked suddenly in front of him cupping his face in both of her hands and assessing damage.

"Your daughter," he started, "is a cold hearted bitch." Max spat.

Ami recoiled like someone had hit her, "W-what…" she paused letting her hands dangle at her sides now, "what happened?" she asked raising her chin.

Max felt a pang of guilt but pursued the rare moment to let some emotion pour into his mother's stomach, "She emptied my bike tank and made me walk home! She threatened my life! She's out of control, and she took away my new cursed girlfriend."

Ami drank in the pure hatred that her son had for his sister; it was bitterly delicious. She took a deep breath in before turning and stalking into the library where her husband usually stood to look over Faerie by the big window. Devlin stood out on the balcony, something he had not done in a year or so.

"Devlin, your daughter has refused to come home."

"Perfect," Devlin whispered, Ami could hear the smile on his lips.

"Sav!" Heather called running out of the bathroom in a towel with shampoo in her blonde hair, Savitar lay on the bed reading.

"Yes pet?" he asked looking amused.

"The water got cold…stop looking at me like that."

Savitar flicked a finger ever so slightly but Heather knew the water was hot again, she scurried into the bathroom to wash slug off of her body and finish washing her hair. Savitar popped his head in with his eyes closed, Heather watched him with daggers in her eyes.

"We still have reservations tonight for dinner correct?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Well you have an exam in Julian's class tomorrow, I know you'll ace it dear being that your father's been there and all but none the less. If you don't take the exam you'll fail and then you'll have to retake the dreadful class so I didn't know if you still wanted to–" Heather cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips lightly.

Savitar opened his eyes, the water had stopped and Heather had her robe on, "Ah, you could have told me you were out of the shower."

"I thought you'd hear the water stop over the tone of your own voice, I guess you find yourself too important to listen to other things happening around you."

Savitar growled. Heather blessed him with a smile. "Yes, we're going to dinner; but I need to go into town to do some shopping. Food for the human and all that you know."

"It's hardly food that you're craving, love."

"Stay out of my head."

"No," Savitar smiled and closed the door.

When Heather emerged, her hair scrunched and fell around her shoulders. She wore a yellow tank top and black ribbon in her hair to match her black skirt and tie up heeled boots. The laces were yellow, as was the stone in her necklace.

"Ready for dinner!" she called to Savitar, he was at her side in khakis and a white collared shirt instantly.

He buried his face in her hair, "Mmm, you smell yummy."

"Thank you," she giggled and went to grab her phone off the nightstand, "okay I'm going to the market I'll meet you at the restaurant?" Savitar nodded and flopped on the bed.

"Bye," Heather said shutting the door behind her.

She hopped on her bike and went to the local market, she just stepped off Xavier when hands were around her waist and turning her around. She yelped as she was lifted and carried to the back alley, once turned around she was face to face with her uncle Gabriel.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? I need to pick up eggs and milk for Ash and Simi." Heather said putting her hand on her hip. The only person Heather only shook in front of was Irial, Gabriel was a threat but he wouldn't harm her any more than he would rough up Ami.

He put his hands on either side of her head against the wall like a cage that was supposed to keep her in; she smiled at him. "What is it Uncle Gabe? Don't trust me going shopping?"

"It's not you I don't trust princess, it's your boyfriend. I'm afraid you're coming with me." He once again picked her up, which she did not enjoy, and flashed them away to a dark room with candles around the perimeter.

"What is going ON here?" Heather growled angry now.

"Is it that much of a mystery?" a voice cooed, Heather went rigid.

"Irial, w-why are you involved here?"

His breath was on the back of her neck now, "I'm always concerned for my poor innocent…pup." Heather heard someone suck in his or her breath.

"Daddy? Is Mom here too…and Max? Who is all here show yourselves NOW." Heather screamed blowing out a few candles. She willed the lights to turn on and they started to flicker, soon she saw familiar faces, Gabriel, Devlin, Ami, Maxwell, Irial, and the new Dark King Niall.

Irial stood behind Heather invading her personal space while Niall came to stand in front of her glaring, "What have you done, pup?" he asked.

Heather raised her chin, "What is it to you? You are not of my court."

Irial cleared his throat behind her and she looked at her feet, "Excuse me Niall, that was out of place…"

"That it was," Niall said giving Irial a look. Irial looked at Ami and motioned her over with his chin; Ami was soon at his side.

"Heather, we as a court…no. We as a family, need to speak with you."

Heather met her mother's eyes in desperate worry.

Savitar tapped his fingers on the table looking out the window, where was Heather…? She was always on time and she would certainly call if something had come up... Savitar suddenly stood and dashed out of the restaruant, "Acheron!" he yelled with a worried look on his ancient face.

Oh goodness! Talk about your in-laws. ;)


	14. The First Battle

**I ONLY own Heather and Maxwell.(:**

**Chapter 14**

Savitar blew through the door and ran to his and Heather's room, she wasn't there. He took out his new phone and dialed her number from memory, "Hey this is Heather I can't get to my phone right now! Call you later, be aware of the beep!" followed by her signature giggle.

Savitar flipped his phone shut and retreated into a big gray room to think. Thinking too hard caused him to open his eyes, he was on his island sitting at a black piano with ivory keys. A gift…for Heather, his surfboard lay discarded on the other end of the beach where he could just barely see it.

What he could see was Nick walking toward him, "Hey,"

"Nick," Savitar said acknowledging his presence.

"What's up?"

"What is up? What is up is that something is wrong, terribly wrong. Heather is gone, without a word. And I'm not going to say this hasn't happened before but I can't sense her! I don't know where she is. Her scent is masked by…dogs! So I know her family has taken her but I don't know where!" Savitar growled out in one breath.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "So get a new girl, like always."

Savitar stood to his full height looking down at Nick, "A new girl?"

A lump rose in Nick's throat when he realized this was the wrong moment and wrong thing to say. He shrugged quickly back tracking, "Yeah, I mean in the old days–"

"I didn't care in the old days! This girl Nick…she has a hold on me."

"I can see that, so what's your plan of action?"

Savitar just smiled coldly, "Nick I believe I'm going to do you a favor."

"What is it mother?" Heather said only aware of Irial behind her, his presence was naturally the strongest to her since her mother and he had been so attached before she was married to Devlin.

"Your…relationship is irresponsible and insensible. Also, you do not talk back to your big brother!"

"He's hardly a 'big brother' always partying and screwing around! And not in the childish way, I mean SCREWING around! He acts like he's just turned eighteen and everything is new to him! I know what I'm doing, I'm a grown up. I'm freaking twenty-two and I will date who I want. Savitar is amazing, he's sweet and funny, and I like him so I am going to be with him Mother, Father, Max, do you hear me?"

Irial now pushed himself against her back and grabbed her jaw with his right hand tilting it toward him, he hissed in her ear, "Not a wise move pup…"

Heather held still but locked eyes with Ami, she that had a look of pity on her beautiful face. Ami looked as if she wanted to open her mouth and speak out, but she decided against it and just looked to Irial.

Niall looking displeased stepped back and murmured something to Gabriel, who quickly stepped forward and began sniffing Heather. "Uncle Gabe," Heather said wiggling away from his nose, "what are you doing?"

"Not only have you disobeyed me, pup, and been with this Savitar. But, now you are also in cahoots with Acheron and his daughter! Are you insane child? You are going to only get yourself murdered! These gods do not play nice Heather," Gabriel said standing up and looking her in the eye, "they're cruel to foolish girls like you who walk right into their trap. Don't you understand?"

Heather nodded, pulling herself regrettably away from Irial, "Yes I understand. I understand that you are all being perfectly foolish! I do not want to stand for this any longer!"

She summoned all her strength and stamped her foot leaving a large pothole in the floor, "I'm tired of being told what to do don't you get it! I'm not a child anymore Mother, Father, Uncle Gabe…I'm an adult and these are my decisions. I have centuries to pay for them so why not just let me?" Heather knew she was whining but she couldn't help it. She was almost positive she…loved Savitar.

A growl ripped through Niall's teeth, "Foolish girl you are not listening!" a gunk looking substance of black shadow was forming around Niall's feet. Heather could taste the pure anger and seduction lying within that fog and she longed to be held within it. The hound in her craved it, she caught a glimpse of her mother's smirk and she knew that Ami felt the same.

Irial also smiled, but this was because he simply enjoyed Niall when he was angry. "Niall, your shadows are not helping the defenseless maidens in the room dearest, please try to relinquish your anger."

Heather gulped then, and tried to make the heat in her cheeks go down.

Blushing was something that Heather and Ami did not take lightly.

There was a low rumble above their heads and Heather's ears perked up in time. Just in time for not only Savitar, Acheron, and Simi to fall into the room but Julian, Wren and Maggie.

"Professor Julian? Maggie! Wren! Hello!" Heather chimed happily looking at her friends and family.

A growl ripped through the room, and Heather pulled onto Max's shoulder and backed into a corner with her family, Irial, and Niall protecting the barrier.

Savitar stepped forward, "Let the girl go, Niall."

"Why Savitar, you've brought some friends, I half expected–"

Niall was cut off as a boy broke through the wall grabbed Heather and flashed behind Savitar, "Nick!" Heather squealed hugging her friend.

Nick held onto her and let the others, Wren, Julian, Acheron, Simi, and Maggie step forward with Savitar at the point. Wren and Maggie quickly changed into their true forms of white tigers, and Simi changed into a girl that looked about twenty-four or so. Savitar pulled out a single blade as Heather's family, excluding Niall and Irial, all bent down in low, protective, animal-like crouches, horribly snarling at their enemy. The shadows around Niall's feet grew untamable and ghostly black. Irial stood in an open toed stance waiting for something exciting to happen with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

Heather was torn between her friends and family, she didn't want anybody to die…so she did what she thought best. Just as both families screamed and hurled for each other Heather through herself out into the middle of the brawl and was struck by both ends. Savitar's blade pierced through her leg and her own father's sword had slashed her side. Quickly, she fell lifelessly to the floor as both parties froze to sum up what had just happened. Unmoving, Heather lay on the ground and her chest shook as she tried to breathe.

**Who saw this coming? A battle between the families for Heather, I mean. I foreshadowed this very heavily but what I left out was Heather's bizarre decision to stop the fight. Hm, I wonder what will happen next. I'm not sure if even I, the writer, know for sure yet. (:**


	15. Decisions, decisions

**I only own Heather, Max, and Xavier.(:**

**Chapter 15**

"Heather!" all the voices cried out in unison. Heather lay on the floor panting and losing a lot of blood. The first to reach her was Irial, he scooped her off the floor and tore off Max's shirt in strips tying them around Heather's leg and waist to try and stop the blood flow. Savitar sank to his knees.

_I just stabbed Heather…_ he thought to himself as Acheron broke past him to try and heal Heather's wounds. Irial growled darkly and pulled her out of his reach. "Please Irial, if you don't let me…she'll die." Acheron said gravely.

Slowly Irial laid Heather on the stone floor and watched as a blue light extracted from Acheron's hands and down to Heather's body. The blood seeping through the bandages didn't get smaller but Heather coughed harshly. She blinked her eyes open as Irial leaned over her, "Sav…" she murmured.

Irial made a disgusted noise in his throat and glared at Savitar across the room. Savitar looked up when she said his name and crawled to her side, supporting her head with his right hand. Holding her left in his, "I'm here Heather, I'm here…"

Simi, Maggie, Wren, and Nick watched in perfect horror and Savitar showed human emotion for…just another girl. They gaped as he hugged her close when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry Heather…I'm so…sorry, I d-didn't know you'd just jump out there like that!" he whispered quickly.

Heather coughed coldly and then leaned back on her hands to support herself rather than lean into Savitar with her family watching. "I had to…I couldn't let anyone I cared about get…hurt." She coughed more violently this time and blood splayed out over her hands, "Ow…" she whispered before laying back down.

Devlin stood then and looked down on Savitar, "Move fool, I wish to take my daughter home in peace."

"No," Savitar hissed, "she wants to be with me; therefore she is coming with me _King._"

Heather coughed again, more blood splayed out on her hands and she moaned in pain, "Sav…home…" she tried to sound demanding but her voice came out petty and worthless.

Maggie trotted over and nudged Heather with her big head as if to say, _I'll take her home Savitar, you stay and fight for her…_ Savitar nodded and lay Heather on her stomach on top of Maggie's back.

Heather barely was able to lock her arms around Maggie's neck before she dashed out of the room. Gabriel stepped forward, "Savitar, it's high time that you and your band of freaks leave."

"Shut up mongrel, I do not take orders. Why don't you go burry a bone or something while the big kids fight? That goes for you too, Max." Savitar growled.

Gabriel took another step forward but was held back by Devlin's arm. Acheron stepped forward to stand beside Savitar. "Daddy, the Simi barbecue?" Simi asked playfully stepping up to his side and winking at Max.

Acheron nodded his head; Nick also stepped up to join the line with a large, and jagged, blade in his hand. Wren stood by Nick in a low crouch ready to pounce whenever it was necessary.

Devlin rushed forward, followed by his family. Savitar and his side did the same, when they clashed the sound came as if three cannons had exploded at the same time in one room.

"Maggie, you have to tell me where Sav is." Heather cried, hot tears just pouring down her red cheeks. "Please, I have to know what happened. I-I can't remember M-Maggie!"

Maggie changed back into her human form then quickly threw an oversized t-shirt on of Wren's. "He's just out to the market Heather."

"Why am I all c-cut up M-Maggie? What a-aren't you telling m-m-me?" Heather sobbed, her throat burning.

"We were at the beach…and you were climbing on the rocks and you fell. You hit your head and you passed out, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Y-you're LYING to me Maggie! W-what is going on?"

"I can't tell you that, Heather you need to sleep."

"No! I need Savitar. Savitar! Acheron! Simi!" Heather screamed, their auras were in the room but their bodies, and minds, were elsewhere. Savitar's aura clung to Heather like it belonged to her. Acheron's and Simi's quickly dimmed and faded, they needed to be with their bodies.

Heather felt like her stomach was going to fall right out of her butt, she was terrified for Savitar and her own well being. Her throat was tight as she collapsed to the floor and held her knees tightly to her chest. She could only imagine, Savitar and Gabriel…or worse Savitar and Irial diving at each other ready for bloodshed.

She blinked as recognition overcame her, "Maggie?" she asked.

Maggie looked at her, "Hm?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash my face okay?"

Maggie hesitantly nodded her head and watched Heather walk away. Once Heather was in the bathroom and booked it out the window and around front to hop on her bike and ride home. Heather hurriedly kicked the door in, regretting this decision since her leg had a huge gash in its side.

Heather saw the battle going on and whistled with her thumb and fore finger, "Hey! Get on your separate sides, _now._" Everyone looked at her and parted, except for Savitar and Irial standing blade and blade.

Heather walked up to them and placed a hand on both their chests, with all her force she pushed them to opposite walls, behind either family.

She walked to her father, "You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you." She turned on her heel and walked over to Nick who was standing in front of this group, "I could be fake, I could be stupid, I could be _just_ like you. I am not EITHER of you! I'm not going to decide between either family. I'm done with it!"

Savitar was picking himself off the wall, so was Irial when Niall stepped forward. He walked up to Heather and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You have the strength of your father and the stubbornness of your mother. Though I do admire you, we do know what we're talking about when we say he's trouble Heather," he caught her chin with his thumb and fore finger and made her look him in the eyes, "we've known him for centuries longer than you have pup. What we're doing is in your best interest."

Heather stared into his dark soul filled eyes just as two other hands were laid on her. One wrapped around her waist and one hooked around her hip. She looked right to see Irial looking at her with concern on his ancient face, then left to see Savitar staring at her in confusion. The two men that held her were so important to her, but she just couldn't pick.

Heather shook her head and slapped both of their hands away, she placed her hands over her ears and screamed like a child. She stamped her foot, making Irial jump back to avoid the crater, she slammed her other foot back so that Savitar jumped as well giving her space.

"I'm not going to decide between you! So I'm leaving. I won't be on either side! I'm done with this rivalry." She said biting her lip, she took long glances at both of her families and then ripped off the necklace her father had given her, breaking their binding. She threw the ring Savitar had given her a month ago at him and he caught it anxiously, breaking their binding. Then she turned and shoved through the big double doors and almost tackled Xavier's seat.

_Where are we going?_

"Summer Court, we're going to talk to Seth."

* * *

**Yes I'm just now discovering -^ this border line thingy. Haha(; Silly me. Uhm, so it seems we have some more drama in the mix. Trouble? Yes. Ah, well you should be used to this by now. For those of you who don't know the Wicked Lovely series Seth is best friends with Niall. (: he's married to the Summer Courts queen, Ashlyn. ;) Keep reading!**


	16. Snakes, Booze, and Seth

**I only own Max and Heather, this you know but it's the rules. (:**

**Chapter 16**

Heather walked into the enormous main hallway of the Summer Court and almost wept as it was bigger than her courts, her home's. Ashlyn was braiding a fey girl's hair that wore nothing but leaves for clothes, her green hair and skin was wire-like and beautiful.

"Ashlyn, where is Seth today?" Heather asked taking big strides to avoid eye contact with the fey.

Ashlyn now looked up, she looked happy. The sun, it seemed, kissed her face and brought a natural glow now that her court wasn't at war. The summer king, Keenan, then walked in and laced his hand through hers. Heather saw a flash of light engulf the room making Heather blink for a moment and forgetting what she was here for.

"Seth," Keenan said, "is in the garden. Kelsey will show you, won't you darling?" he asked the girl seated in front of Ashlyn, her hair only half finished. Quickly Kelsey ran her fingers through her hair and it had a halo of braids that connected in the back and tied with a tree root, or barrette.

She bowed to Keenan, and then seemed to dance forward toward the garden of sorts. It was vines, with little flowers poking out from odd angles. But there Seth was, toward the back watching kelpies play in the fountain outside.

"Seth," Heather said just loud enough for him to turn his head, he smiled.

"Heather, been a while. How are you?" he asked as she walked over to him on the bench. He took her hand and kissed it, always old fashioned.

Heather didn't have time for this though, "Well you don't know him but I'm involved with a Dark Hunter and it seems that Irial and Niall aren't happy about it. Nor is the rest of my family. So I was wondering if I could maybe crash in your trailer?" she said this all in a rush.

Seth blinked and took Heather's hand, they walked outside past the fountain where the fey girls splashed and called Seth's name. He led her to a different garden with stone benches surrounding it, a dance floor or grass…hm.

He sat down tugging Heather with him, "What happened?"

Heather looked at her lap and started to pick at her jeans, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

Seth kept looking at her, "You ran away, again."

"I had no choice!" Heather cried looking up at Seth in pain. She remembered the way Savitar and Irial were looking at each other and a wave a pain grabbed at her heart. She couldn't think clearly.

Seth reached over into her lap, wrapped a big hand around one of hers, and squeezed, smiling crookedly at her, "Heather, you run away when your dad insults your outfit. What happened?"

Heather stuck her tongue out at Seth; he was one of the only friends she had, that she could talk to; one of the only friends she had…at all.

She sighed and unleashed the whole story on Seth, at the tough parts Seth held her hand a little tighter but his face never changed. His mouth remained, like the fey he was he didn't need to breathe. He sat so still she wondered if he was actually stone. Then when she finished and she felt a tear roll down her cheek he quickly–too quickly–reached over and brushed it away with his thumb.

"It will all be okay Heather; yes you can borrow my train."

Heather nodded, sighed, and stood. Seth rose with her and led her back into the main hallway room where Ashlyn and Keenan were discussing something with War. A raven fey girl with such a strong presence Heather felt it back before she could even enter the room. War turned her head and shrieked with pure delight.

She skipped over to Heather and Seth and laid a finger under the boy's chin, "Seth my darling, how is your new life child?"

"As lovely as you, War." He said kissing one of her long, sharp, gruesome talons.

She smiled and dug her talons into his cheeks, causing them to bleed, "Such a sweet boy. So well mannered, keep it that way boy." She said then just noticing my presence.

"Ah, you child…you are interesting to me." She sniffed the air around Heather's neck. "Oh, you smell of Niall…_and_ Irial. Interesting, also…Gabriel." She paused to squeal once more, "You are the child of Devlin and Ami the new king and queen of the new realm! Oh how exciting indeed, now child–"

Before she could finish inspecting Heather, Keenan cleared his throat.

War sharply turned her head and squawked at him, "Right, I'll be taking my leave then." As she walked out, she pounced playfully at a sprite sitting, brushing her hair; the sprite almost jumped out of her skin. War enjoyed this and left with her head bent back and her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Ash," Seth said stepping over to his girlfriend and taking her hand, "I have to go and take Heather to the train, she's gonna borrow it for a bit kay? Then I'll be back, and we can go on a walk."

Ashlyn nodded and turned immediately back to Keenan.

"Odd to think of Ash as your girlfriend." Heather said to Seth as they walked out of the building and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Because?"

"Well she just seems…so…attached to Keenan. You know?"

"Yes, I do." He said a little sadly and stopped talking.

Once they were at the train Seth hugged Heather mentioning his weakness to metal and how he couldn't come inside. She nodded and said her thank yous, then walked inside and slid the door shut.

She went to the refrigerator, picked up a bottle of liquor and popped off the top. Sitting on the couch Heather took a big swig and pet Buster on the head. Buster was Seth's pet boa constrictor. He slithered into her lap and she dripped a bit of booze into his big mouth. He snapped at it as if he could trap it, and then there was a bang on the door.

Nick stood there his thick-soled boot still held in the air, his body leaned sideways in the perfect after-kick motion. Behind him stood Savitar, who nodded with approval. "Good work kid." He murmured.

Heather dropped the booze, it shattered on the floor even before Savitar could step over and pick her up off the couch. He held her tightly in his arms, "Shit Heather, how many times are you going to make me chase you?"

* * *

**I had no idea what I was doing in this chapter. It took me about a week to write maybe 800 words? I don't even think this is one thousand. But I kept coming back and squeezing whatever I was feeling into the story. Like when she cried, and wanted booze. Except I REALLY wanted food. I'm starving currently. Anywho, there you have it.**


	17. The Final Chapter

**I only own Heather, Max, Christina, and Tommy.**

**

* * *

**

_**Three Years Later**_

"Christina come here with that okay? Please? Are you going to make me get your father in here?" Heather warned. Her daughter, age eight, ran squealing into the room Savitar chasing her with a smile in his face and a boy already thrown over one shoulder.

"Tommy how'd you get up there?" Christina asked stopping to look at her brother, age twelve.

"Dad caught me hiding behind the chair."

"He can smell you!" Christina laughed.

Heather smiled, she set the chicken on the table and called everyone to dinner. She rang a large bronze bell in the kitchen, and when she walked into the dining room her mother and father, Gabriel, Niall, Irial, Nick, Maggie and Wren were all seated at one end of the table.

Savitar sat at the head of the table smiling, Tommy on his right side and Christina one chair down on his left. Heather took the empty seat between Christina and Savitar and said a silent prayer. My life wasn't what I always wanted it to be, but I was happy.

Acheron and Simi busted in the door loudly, "Merry Christmas!" Simi squealed hefting a bag into the dining room and hugging everyone individually, then taking her seat in between Ash and Tommy.

"Merry Christmas." We all said together.

* * *

**Lame ending? I'd say yes. But how many times can you expect the same thing to happen? haha hope you enjoyed it! Maybe I'll write a different one soon. Keep an eye out ;) Message me if you have fun ideas!**


End file.
